


Late Night Ministrations

by Peachprincess



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachprincess/pseuds/Peachprincess
Summary: Jakob helps Corrin with a problem.





	Late Night Ministrations

As Corrin lay in bed, her long silver hair splayed across the pillows embroidered with lace, she tossed and turned. Her beautiful red eyes scrunched closed as she tried to go to sleep, failing miserably.  
“Ugh…!” She sat up and put her hands on her head. She looked around her room quickly before looking up at the ceiling in defeat. “Why…?” She whispered quietly. She pushed her legs together as tightly as she could. The urge lessening as she did. Maybe… she thought.  
“Jakob?” She called out as she sat up.  
A few moments later Jakob opened her door and peeked in. “Yes, lady Corrin?” He asked politely. “It’s awfully late for tea.” He added.  
“No tea… I just… I need your help with something.” She beckoned him over. “Come here please.” Her eyes avoided his and her cheeks blushed a violent red. “Please lock the door while you’re at it.” She added.  
He closed the door and walked over briskly. As he approached her side of the bed she pulled her panties down her legs.  
“My lady…?” He questioned quietly.  
“Kneel… please.” She said. He nodded and kneeled in front of her as she spread her long creamy legs. She put her hands down and pulled herself open. “Please.” She said shyly. He nodded once more and looked down at her. She glistened brightly in the moonlight that shone through the white curtains. She was beautiful he thought. He slowly dragged his tongue across her folds. She shuddered in pleasure. Finally she thought. She started stroking his hair in a loving manner as he ate her out. He stopped for a moment and looked up at her… He then continued his ministrations. Licking up, down, and side to side. Tasting every inch of her lovely pussy. He sucked on her clit and she squealed and grabbed his head.  
It was over.  
She panted. And stared at the ceiling in bliss. “Thank you, Jakob.” She whispered.  
“It was my pleasure, my lady.” He said as he licked his lips.


End file.
